<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love &amp; Lies by SanversAvalanceFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144033">Love &amp; Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversAvalanceFreak/pseuds/SanversAvalanceFreak'>SanversAvalanceFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Love, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, secret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversAvalanceFreak/pseuds/SanversAvalanceFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubreys Sister and Chloe have a little secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale &amp; OC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love &amp; Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this years ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aubrey's twin sister Amira is on her way to Barden University to surprise her sister. But Amira isn't alone. She is joined by her five year old son Hugo Wyatt Posen.  Well Amira isn't just there to surprise her sister she also really needs to talk to Aubrey cause she carries around a secret in her heart for a while. She is secretly dating Aubrey's best friend Chloe Beale. For over a year now. Yes Amira is gay. I bet you ask yourself how she has a son then? Well she just lost her Dog Cracker. He was her best friend for 12 years...and suddenly he was gone. So she got drunk, slept with her best friend Emilio and got pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>Amira knocks on the door of the Bella House. Chloe opens the door. She really wants to kiss her girlfriend. Amira wants to kiss Chloe too but this wouldn't be the best idea because the two are afraid to tell Aubrey. They explained to Hugo that he can't call Chloe „Mommy" when anyone is around. Suddenly Aubrey stands behind Chloe.</p><p>„Amira, what are you doing here?" She asks and smiles, walking past Chloe. She hugs her sister and kisses Hugo's forehead.</p><p>„Hi Auntie Bree!" Hugo says with a smile. Aubrey smiles softly.</p><p>„Hi Hugo!" Aubrey answers and takes Hugo in her arms.</p><p>„Hello to you too sis!" Amira answers her voice full of sarcasm.</p><p>„Sorry sis. Hello Amira, what are you doing here?" She asks softly.</p><p>„ I wanted to come and visit you!" Amira tells her twin sister.</p><p>„I am glad you are here , you even brought my favorite nephew with you!" Aubrey happily says.</p><p>„I am your only nephew Auntie Bree!" Hugo tells her and giggles softly.</p><p>„That is true, that's the reason i said it. It wouldn't be nice of me to say that if you had a brother." Aubrey explains to her nephew. Chloe and Amira smile at eachother which goes unnoticed by Aubrey cause she is busy talking to Hugo.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later all the Bella's , Hugo and Amira sit in the living room. All of the girls think that Hugo is super adorable, Hugo has no problem with that because he likes the attention he gets from them.</p><p> </p><p>A little while later...</p><p>Hugo Is asleep in Aubrey's Arms. He wanted To Sleep in his aunt's Arms so of course Aubrey said yes.  </p><p>Amira And Chloe Meet up in one of The bathrooms around Midnight taking a bubble Bath together. Chloe leans against Amira with her Back pressed against Amira's Front. Amira strokes Chloe's stomach gently.<br/>
" I hate keeping us a Secret Baby!" Chloe says softly.<br/>
"I Do too Baby. I want To Tell everyone that I am dating The Most beauftiful Girl on this planet!" Amira tells her.<br/>
"We Need To Talk To Aubrey about us asap!" Chloe answers And Amira nods her Head softly in agreement.<br/>
„We do need to talk to her ASAP! But you bet it is going to be a very intense talk." Amira replied.<br/>
„I guess so but it is going to be worth it! Cause hiding  how we feel sucks! Like a lot! Don't you agree babe?" Chloe wanted to know.<br/>
„I totally agree with you love! 100%!" Amira answered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>